Let Me See The Real You
by HanJialin808
Summary: While trying to cope with her pregnancy and family trauma, Quinn turns to an unexpected source of comfort. Will she allow him to see the "real" her or will she push him away as she does with everyone else? And will he do the same for her in return?
1. Trouble Is Imminent

~Author's Note~ This is an AU story of Quinn's pregnancy from Season 1. Some events may be the same and some may not. I do not own Glee, just the idea for this story and my OC characters.

"_She wasn't exactly sure when it happened. Or even when it started. All she knew for sure was that right here and now, she was falling hard and she could only pray that he was feeling the same way." - Nicholas Sparks_

Chapter 1: Trouble is Imminent

Quinn's POV

As I saw him walking towards me, this nervous feeling began to overwhelm me and I prayed that he'd take the news well. Once he was close enough, he pulled me into a deep and passionate kiss. I wished time would freeze, keeping us like this forever, but I couldn't keep this a secret anymore. I broke the kiss and said, "Babe, stop. We really need to talk."He let out a sigh as he pulled away in frustration and I rolled my eyes in annoyance. This type of reaction was so typical of him, never satisfied with anything if he's "sexually frustrated." Come to think of it, it's probably the reason we're in this mess. Judging by his facial expressions, he was beginning to lose whatever patience he had. My heart began to race and I started to rethink my decision. I shook my head slightly, strengthening my resolve. No more chickening out, I had to tell him. "Puck, I don't know how to say this so, I'm just going to blurt it out. Okay?" I said nervously.

"Whatever it is just say it already."He said bluntly.

"I'm pregnant," I said quietly.

"You're what?!" He said, a slight quiver in his voice.

"I'm pregnant!" I repeated, this time a little louder.

God, just as I expected, the uncomfortable silence began. He could barely speak, let alone look at me. Finally, after about ten minutes he acknowledged my presence.

"How could you do this to me?" He exclaimed angrily.

"What do you mean by that?!" I said irritably.

"You had to get pregnant with my child!"

"You think I asked for this to happen?!" I screamed furiously. He didn't reply, so I kept going. "Why is this all my fault? It takes two people to have sex, Puck! Weren't you the one who refused to wear the damn condom?"

"I didn't think it was necessary! You were supposed to be on the pill," He snapped back.

"I am on the pill! Stop yelling, or my family will hear you! I haven't exactly told them yet." I countered, my voice shaking slightly.

"You know what, I hope they do hear! I'd love to see your father's reaction." He sneered, his eyes burning with rage.

"I can't believe you just said that to me!" I said, tears burning at the back of my eyes.

"Well believe it, bitch. You ruined my life. As of now you and I are over," he said as he walked away.

At that moment, it felt as though a part of me was torn to pieces. How stupid was I to believe that anyone could love me? Not even my father loved me. My god; my father was going to kill me! Trying to collect my thoughts, I could see my father standing in the front of my doorway. Well, I guess now is as good a time as any. Before I could even get a word out, his fist collided with every inch of my body. The pain was coursing through me, but all I could think of was my baby. I screamed for him to stop, but it was as if he didn't hear me. My body was screaming in pain, but I refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry. His beating went on for a good ten minutes before ceasing.

I could feel the blood dripping not just from my face but from other parts of my body as well. Bruises were starting to form and my body was so beaten, I could barely move. All I can manage to say was, "Why?"

His eyes narrowed in anger, "Because you're a pregnant whore. I always knew you'd be a worthless bitch, just like your mother." He paused to readjust his tie in the mirror. "I'm feeling charitable today, so this is what's going to happen." He cleared his throat before turning back to face me. "I'll give you 30 min to pack whatever you want to take with you, but once those 30 min is up, I want you to get the fuck out of this house and never come back."

I slowly got to my feet and in a weak voice said, "Daddy, I know this must be hard for you and I'm sorry. But I just need my daddy to hold me and tell me everything's going to be okay."

He looked me dead in the eyes and said, "You are not my daughter. I want you OUT OF THIS HOUSE!"

_Fine by me. _I refused to stay another minute. I mustered up all the strength I had, packed whatever I could gather and made my way over to Santana's house. Thank God it wasn't too far.

~Author's Note~: So, if you can't tell, Puck isn't a good dude and he'll most likely remain that way for the entirety of this story. Apologies to any Puck fans out there. I also apologize for the short chapter, but I promise to have the next chapter out soon!


	2. Is This My Fault?

~Author's Note~ This is an AU story of Quinn's pregnancy from Season 1. Some events may be the same and some may not. I do not own Glee, just the idea for this story and my OC characters.

"_She wasn't exactly sure when it happened. Or even when it started. All she knew for sure was that right here and now, she was falling hard and she could only pray that he was feeling the same way." - Nicholas Sparks_

Chapter 2: Is this my fault?

Santana's POV

It was late in the evening when I heard knocking at my door. I rolled my eyes and paused my Netflix. "Calms your tits, I'm coming!" But the knocking didn't cease, it just got louder and more frequent. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Okay, whoever the hells you are, this better be important!" I flung the door open and there was Quinn. "Q, what the fuck?"

"Would you believe I was mugged?" she asked shakily, running a hand through her hair.

I crossed my arms and maintained eye contact with her. "Mugged my ass."

In a quiet, but firm voice she said, "I'd like to continue this conversation inside if you don't mind."

I knew she was trying to be strong, but with how weak her voice sounded, he must've beaten her badly. Closing the door, I led her to the couch and held her as she sobbed uncontrollably onto my shoulder.

"All I ever wanted was for someone to love me and I just had to go ruin it." She murmured through her tears.

I rubbed her back, trying to give her as much comfort as I could, "Don't you think that, Q. Not even for a minute, okay?"

She shook her head, refusing to make eye contact with me. "I can't help it though."

Seeing her so broken made me see red. Q was one of the strongest people I knew and she didn't deserve any of this bullshit. I tried to calm myself down but next thing I knew, I was walking toward the front door.

"Where are you going?" She asked nervously.

"I'm going to find that son of a bitch and beat his ass into the ground!" I shouted angrily, punching my open hand with my fist.

"No, please don't!" She pleaded, trying to, unsuccessfully, get off the couch. "I don't need the extra stress right now. Just stay. Please?" _UGH, right now, she looks like a cross between that damn cat from Shrek when it's sad or a kicked puppy. I'm not usually the sentimental type, but given the circumstances, I should be more 'comforting', not ready to kick down doors... God, I hate feelings..._

I let out a long sigh and rolled my eyes. "Fine," I said as I made my way back to her, effectively stopping her movements. "I'll stay. But you can't keep making that face, it's gross." She smiled a bit at my sarcastic remark and nodded. "Besides, I have an idea of what I can do to make you feel better."

She gave a watery laugh, "I'm flattered Santana, but I'm not really into that kind of stuff."

Now it was my turn to laugh, of course, make a joke about my sexuality at my expense it was so Quinn. "That's not what I meant and you know it." I shoved her playfully, being mindful of her injuries. "You'll find your Prince Charming one day, but in the meantime, the Glee club and I will make sure you and tiny over here," I laid my hand on her barely-there baby bump. "are taken care of."

Quinn's POV

I mustered a small smile and whispered, "Thank you."

"No need to thank me, Auntie Tana will take care of everything. Now," She stood up and offered me a hand to hold, "We're going to gets you checked out at the hospital and if you try to give me any troubles I will go all Lima Heights." I opened my mouth to argue but she glared at me and said, "Don't think I didn't see you wince and hear your yelp of pain as you tried to get up earlier, we're going and it's not up for discussion."

My body protested massively at the mere thought of moving, but she was right. I took both of her hands and allowed her to help me. I needed to do whatever I could to keep me and this baby healthy.

I stumbled a bit as we walked out the door and towards her car, but to her credit, she never let me fall. "What about your mom and dad, aren't they going to be home soon?"

"Don't worry. I already texted them and they just finished their shift at the hospital. They will meet us at the emergency room."

I nodded as she slowly lowered me into the car and helped me with my seat belt.

_[Time skip to the hospital.]_

God, I hated hospital emergency rooms. They smelled weird and the wait time was always a killer. Santana and her parents tried their best to keep my mind off everything, but with each passing moment, I got more and more antsy. "What the hell is taking so long?!"

Santana's mother squeezed my hand lightly. "Relax, your doctor is one of the very best in the world at what she does. You're in good hands." She noticed I was still in my head and carefully leaned over to place a kiss on my forehead. "Honey, I know you're scared, but they need to go through all the tests to make sure you both are okay."

"Geez, take it easy, Q. You're not the only person here with a medical emergency," Santana added bluntly.

Her father gave her a rather pointed look. "Santana, your friend is going through a traumatic experience, try to be more sympathetic."

Seeing that I was close to a breakdown, her facial expression softened. "Yes, Papi."

A fresh wave of tears came and threatened to fall. _Damn these pregnancy hormones! _I took a deep breath to center myself."I get that I'm not the only one that needs treatment, but the ultrasound was almost an hour ago and everything came back normal." A few tears fell and my voice started to falter. "The longer I'm here waiting for the rest of the test results, the more I feel like I'm a terrible mother."

Santana lightly rubbed my back, trying her best to comfort me. "Q, I'm sorry for being an ass. Please don't cry."

I gave a weak laugh that came out as more of a sob. _Too late… _"I c-couldn't protect m-myself and now the baby has to suffer th-through this because of me. I can't l-lose it, especially not after I've h-heard their heartbeat and…-"

Santana's father placed his hand on my shoulder. "Quinn, I can't stress this to you enough, your baby is doing just fine and none of this is your fault."

I didn't think it was possible, but I sobbed even harder. "B-but…-"

Even though she tried to be a hardass not even 5 minutes ago, the anguish was written all over Santana's face "Q… don't put this on or anywhere near you."

At the current time, I felt so small and insignificant. Logically, I knew what they were saying was true, but my heart refused to listen. "Why not? It's the truth. Even when I was a little girl, my father had that holier than thou attitude. At first, I thought it was because we were trying to be _good Christians,_" I let out a dark chuckle, "but I realized how wrong I was. There's a reason why I hardly invited you or Britt over to my house. Mistakes weren't allowed, especially at home." To keep my hands occupied, I started playing with the loose ends of the blanket. "The first day he beat me was in the 7th grade. My mother had gone on a business trip and Frannie and I accidentally burnt dinner. He went off about how hard he worked to provide a _good life_ for our family and that all he asked for in return was a nice meal to come home to, but because of our _idiocy_, he had to fend for himself. He had both of us take off our shirts and kneel in front of him. And then he proceeded to take off his belt and whip it across our backs." I paused as the exhaustion from the day began to seep into my bones. "I had to learn how to lie and hide the bruises that scattered my body." I blinked a few times, trying to fight my drooping eyelids. "No matter how hard he beat me; I never did anything about it. This whole problem could've been resolved years ago, but I did nothing."

"Because you were scared, Q." She said firmly as she squeezed my hand like it was a lifeline. "You were betrayed by someone who is supposed to love you unconditionally and that kind of stuff messes with your head. So, stop trying to blame all of this on yourself because all of us will tell you this as many times as you need to hear it. None of this is your fault." Santana said, placing her hand on my cheek. She then decided to stroke her hand through my hair. "Go to sleep if you need to, Q. We'll wake you up when it's time to leave."

I barely managed to smile back at her before I succumbed to the sleep I so desperately needed. It felt like I had just closed my eyes, but an hour later I was being shaken awake by Santana. "Q, get up. You and tiny have a clean bill of health. We're going home."

It took a moment for my brain to catch up to where she already was. "Home?"

Her mother smiled. "Yes, sweetie. You're coming home with us for the time being."

Her father chuckled from the doorway. "That is okay with you, isn't it?"

I nodded happily. "Of course! But…-" I frowned slightly. "But, don't I have to sign some sort of paperwork?"

Her father shrugged his shoulders. "Yes and no. We had you sign all the necessary documents when you arrived and all you need to sign are the discharge papers at the front. Due to how tired you are, I was able to convince the staff to send any other paperwork that wasn't of the utmost importance to our house under your name."

I nodded, trying to keep up with everything. "I'm guessing that includes the billing… I honestly don't know how I'm going to pay for all of this."

Her mother ran a comforting hand up and down my back. "Don't you worry about that, sweetie. We'll take care of everything."

At first, I tried to protest, but they wouldn't hear any of it. "Quinn, we want to do this for you. Please let us help?"

Knowing that there was no other way, I slowly nodded my head. The Lopez family let out a tiny cheer as we all made our way to the front desk. After I signed the discharge papers, Santana looped our arms and slowly guided me to the car. "I hope you don't mind sharing a room Q because, after tonight, there is no way in hell you're separating yourself from me."

_Dear god… What did I just get myself into? _I chuckled and shook my head. "Not a problem Santana, just don't smother me too much."

She looked over and jokingly rolled her eyes. "Q, what did I say earlier about making faces."

I laughed as we both sat down in the backseat. "This is not the same face I made earlier!"

"Yes, but your face still involves feelings." She said as she raised her eyebrows mischievously.

I playfully scoffed. "All facial expressions involve feelings! Hence the word expression."

"Touche, but feelings are gross and I hate them." She said trying to keep a straight face.

I patted her cheek with my hand and we both ended up laughing. _Oh yeah,_ _I could definitely get used to this._


	3. Too Good to be True?

~Author's Note~ This is an AU story of Quinn's pregnancy from Season 1. Some events may be the same and some may not. I do not own Glee, just the idea for this story and my OC characters.

"_She wasn't exactly sure when it happened. Or even when it started. All she knew for sure was that right here and now, she was falling hard, and she could only pray that he was feeling the same way." - Nicholas Sparks_

Chapter 3: Too Good to be True?

No One's POV

Though she was against it at first, Quinn loved living with Santana's family. She and Santana had been best friends since elementary school, so they already had that sisterly bond, and it was nice to come home to a loving family. One that cared how her day went and didn't greet her with the words _'Get the fuck out of my sight.'_

School, on the other hand, was a different story. There were lots of rumors going around and while Santana and Brittany tried their best to protect her, they couldn't around all the time. Quinn always thought of herself as a strong person, but all the comments started to get to her after a while. So, she'd taken to hiding out in the choir room during lunch because it was peaceful, and no one bothered her there. That is until a certain Asian boy started to come around.

At first, they didn't acknowledge each other. He came in to play the piano and while he threw glances her way from time to time they never really talked, but she preferred it that way. It was a comfortable silence that didn't need to be broken. But he had a gorgeous smile and the kindest eyes that she had ever seen.

The weekend had come and gone and here they were again. Quinn smiled at him on her way in and before she could sit in her usual corner, he gently took her hand and stopped her. He went through his bag on the floor and pulled out a giant chocolate chip cookie. With a small smile, he held it out for her to take. "My sister and I baked these last night. I know it might not look that great, but I can assure you that the taste is amazing." He noticed her confused facial expression and began to backtrack. "I read online that pregnant women need to eat a lot and I couldn't help but notice your lack of food every time you come in here."

The gesture was so sweet that it threw her off for a moment. She blushed and took the cookie from his hand. "Thanks, that's very considerate of you. I'm Quinn Fabray."

"Oh, I know who you are." He said with a wink and smile that made her heart flutter. "I'm Clark Kwon, I transferred here from St. Andrew's Preparatory Academy."

Just hearing the name of his previous school made her confidence deflate. St. Andrew's was a very prestigious school. Why the hell would he transfer to McKinley of all places? "Well, if you know all about me why would you be slumming it here in the choir room? I'm sure even a new kid like yourself has heard all the rumors about me. You should be around people who are more worth your time."

Clark frowned and patted the space next to him, gesturing for her to sit. Quinn didn't want to seem rude, so she reluctantly sat down next to him. He turned to face her and made sure their eyes were connected. "I happen to think that you're pretty terrific. Besides, I like to get to know the person behind the rumor before I make any judgments. And from what I've seen, you are more worth my time than any of those people that you claim I should be friends with."

Quinn's eyes began to tear up and in an emotional voice, she said, "Thank you. You have no idea how much it means to hear you say that."

Clark took her hand and gently squeezed it. "No worries. I know what it's like to have people talk about you behind your back and it's not a pleasant feeling."

Wanting to change the subject she focused on him. "Are shitty people the reason you decided to transfer schools?"

Clark chuckled and let out a long sigh, contemplating his answer. Quinn appreciated his transparency, that he was trying to be as honest with her as possible. "Yes and no. For the most part, I just wanted to have real friends. My family is well off and when you go to a school like St. Andrews, you don't know if people want to be your friend because of your family's social status or if it's because they actually like you."

Quinn smirked a little as she began to eat the cookie, he had given her. "I can see how that would be potentially problematic."

"Right now, you of all people would understand that better than anyone. I'm sure that once the news got out about your pregnancy you found out who your true friends were." Clark said in a gentle tone. Hoping that he didn't hurt her or make her feel sad in any way.

Quinn nodded and wiped some tears from her face. "It was a wake-up call, that's for sure. I was so ashamed of how I treated some people in the past. Other than my two best friends, they were the first to stand up for me and I treated them like garbage back when I was 'popular.' It made me think about what kind of person I want to be for my baby, you know?"

Clark nodded and smiled. "Not that I'm an expert or anything, but having children usually makes us think about things more in-depth."

Just as they were joking around and getting to know each other more, Santana popped her head in the choir room, and Clark quickly got up and pulled her in for a hug. "Lima Heights! I was wondering when I'd run into you."

Santana laughed and excitedly returned the hug. "Asian Superman! You know, I heard a rumor that you transferred here, but I didn't dare to believe it because McKinley is like a juvenile detention center compared to the school you came from. You do realize that there is no Martial Arts team here, right?"

Clark chuckled and grinned. "Well, I was just telling Quinn about my reasons for jumping ship." He paused for a moment and got a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Perhaps if you're interested, we could start a fight club here at McKinley?"

"That could be cool. I know a few people who could benefit from some self-defense lessons. But the first rule of fight club is to not talk about fight club." Santana said with a wink.

Quinn seized her chance and injected herself into the conversation. "Stupid question, but you two know each other?"

"Hell yeah! Lima Heights over here beat this guy so bad at her first tournament that he had a temper tantrum and tried to attack her once her back was turned. I walked her home that day, just as a precaution and we've been friends ever since," Clark said as he put his arm around Santana, only to be nudged away by her elbow.

"Let's get one thing straight. I never needed nor wanted his protection, he offered to do it all on his own." Santana said with a small smirk.

Clark playfully rolled his eyes and nodded along with what she said. "Sure, what she said." He then looked at his watch and then frowned. "Sorry to cut today's lunch session short, but I have a prior arrangement. I promised to help someone with their English homework." He swung his backpack over his shoulder and smiled at Quinn as he leaned on the door frame. "I'll see you here tomorrow?"

Quinn placed a strand of hair behind her ear and nodded shyly. "Of course. Maybe tomorrow you can help me learn how to play a song?"

"That sounds perfect. I think we have ourselves a date, Ms. Fabray," He said as he flashed her a charming smile.

Quinn's cheeks had a slight red tinge to them as she said, "Yeah, it's a date."

Before he walked away, Clark waved the two of them goodbye and then headed into the direction of the library.

Once Quinn knew he was out of earshot, Quinn turned to Santana with a serious look on her face and asked, "So, what's wrong with him?"

Santana grinned and looked at Quinn with a teasing glint in her eye. "Why did he do something to make you uncomfortable? Because I could've sworn that if the two of you stared at each other any longer, little hearts would've formed in them."

"San, I'm being serious! He seemed too good to be true." Quinn exclaimed, lightly hitting the Latina's shoulder.

"And so am I!" She let out an exasperated sigh at the glare Quinn gave her. "Q, as far as I know, Asian Superman is nothing but a kind and courteous gentleman. The only time I've ever seen him get upset at anything is when people bully his family or his friends. And even then, he's usually very diplomatic about it. I know Puck might've screwed with your head when he broke up with you, but I say that you take a chance on Clark. He seemed to be very protective of you and the baby. Plus, if you don't scoop him up, someone else will."

With that, Santana gave Quinn a pat on the back and left, leaving her to ponder her thoughts.


End file.
